NÃO TEM BISCOITOS !
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Ikki está trabalhando em um restaurante muito frequentado. Certo dia recebe a visita de seus amigos e justo nesse dia, não tem biscoitos ! Haja Paciência ! -MEIO U.A., POUQUÍSSIMO YAOI- Fic inspirada em um famoso episódio de Chaves.


_- Fic curta e besta inspirada em um famoso episódio de Chaves ! xD –_

_--x—_

É claro que eu iria trabalhar no feriado, não haviam dúvidas quanto a isso. Eu já estava mais do que acostumado com aquele restaurante muito frequentado, aqueles clientes chatos que não têm paciência para esperar nem um pouco quando eu acabo me atrasando com os pedidos. Poxa, eu sou um só ! e TUDO eles tem que pedir para mim, mas se eu não trabalhar, não vou ter dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar a mim e Shun ( quem diria, eu sustentando meu irmão mais novo... sozinho ! ) Portanto, não poderia nem sonhar em me despedir.

Desde que começei com o serviço de garçon, nenhum de meus amigos idiotas, os cavaleiros de bronze de Athena vieram me visitar, a única visita conhecida que recebi foi a de Shun. Eu até entendi, eles são muito ocupados lá no Santuário, e eu não ando muito com eles porque eles têm muito ódio em seus corações... ( olha quem fala ) E também, fazia apenas duas semanas que eu estava trabalhando lá. Mas, logo de manhã, meu irmão gay, feliz e saltitante foi me visitar e me disse que Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya, ele e Athena iriam passar a tarde comendo lá no restaurante e aproveitariam para conversar um pouco comigo, eu estou de bom humor ( eu acho ) então iria conseguir suportar as chatices de Seiya, isso é o que eu achava.

Começo de tarde super calmo, eu atendi duas garotas patricinhas que ficavam me olhando com cara de "vou te comer, gato", um grupo de cinco mulheres que por sorte foram embora logo, porque aquelas falavam hein, POR ZEUS ! e mais dois homens sérios. Logo eles chegaram fazendo a maior bagunça, claro que eram eles, eu já sabia e olha que estava de costas. Se sentaram nas cadeiras em uma mesa bem no meio das restantes, como gostam de chamar a atenção ! Eu me virei, tirei do bolso da calça o bloquinho e a caneta e fui até meus amigos.

-Pois... não ? –Eu disse completamente sério, encarando Shiryu que não parava de rir ao me ver com aquele uniforme colorido vermelho e azul. - ...O que vão querer ?

-Oi Ikki ! –Meu irmão disse animado. – Hoje está calor, eu quero um sorvete de morango.

Eu anotei o pedido de Shun e em seguida olhei para Saori que estava ao seu lado.

-O mesmo que Shun ! –Ela disse sorrindo.

-Um sundae de chocolate bem caprichado... e uma lata de refri. –Disse Hyoga.

-Uma caixa de Pocky de chocolate ! –Disse Shiryu. Eu anotei tudo sem dizer mais nada, só faltava a besta, digo, o Seiya.

-O que vai querer, Seiya ?

-Um sundae de baunilha... com biscoitos.

-Desculpe, não tem biscoitos.

-Hum, Ok. Então... eu vou querer um pedaço de torta de maça...

-Ok.

-E biscoitos.

-Seiya, não tem biscoitos.

-Puxa que coisa... Certo, vou querer um brigadeiro enorme !... E biscoitos !

-Não temos biscoitos ! –O sangue já me subia fervendo. Não era possível !

-Não acredito ! –Todos olhavam para Seiya pensando se ele estava de brincadeira, ou era sua burrice mesmo. –Bom, então eu quero só um tablete de chocolate Hersheys...

-Até que fim ! –Eu achava que ele finalmente havia entendido. Eu anotei o chocolate no bloco de papel e dei as costas para eles, completei apenas três passos rumo ao balcão quando a besta do Seiya falou novamente.

-E biscoitos !!

Não aguentei.

Na hora meu sangue ferveu mais ainda, meu cosmo se elevou sem que eu me esforçasse e eu voltei para a mesa deles, dando um forte murro na mesma e fazendo tudo o que estava em cima voar e cair no chão. Todos a volta olharam para o garçon estressado.

-NÃO TEM BISCOITOS, SEIYA !

-Tudo bem, já entendi Ikki ! Anota aí... vou querer o chocolate e um suco de laranja.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha direita enquanto anotava o que ele havia pedido, minha paciência havia se esgotado.

E olha que eu disse que estava de bom humor.

Voltei para o meu caminho até o balcão e passei por debaixo dele para preparar os pedidos. Em uma bandeija de vidro eu coloquei os três sundaes, o suco de laranja, o refrigerante e a caixa de Pocky, acrescentei guardanapos de papel e canudinhos e levei até eles.

Caíram matando.

Realmente o calor estava insulportável e em menos de cinco minutos já haviam acabado com tudo. Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei deles, caneta e papel em mãos.

-Vão querer mais alguma coisa ? –Saori, Shiryu e Shun balançavam a cabeça negativamente, já Hyoga e Seiya, para meu pesadelo, Não.

-Eu vou querer agora um suco de uva bem gelado ! –Hyoga falava sorridente, ele olhou para mim enquanto falava e piscou. Eu senti minhas buchechas queimando.

-Certo. E você... Sei... ya ?

-Já eu vou querer agora um sundae de baunilha !

-Só isso ? –Perguntei sério.

-Não, não... vou querer biscoitos também.

-PUTA QUE O PARIU SEIYA !! –Eu soltei de uma vez. Gritei alto e nervoso. Todos olharam mais assustados ainda para o garçon estressado. -QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE DIZER, NÃO TEM BISCOITOOOS ! –Quem me assistia deveria estar achando engraçado o modo com que eu batia o pé direito com força no chão de madeira.

-Calma aí galo ! –Seiya falava para mim, parecia ter se assustado dessa vez.

-HUNF... Já volto com os biscoitos ! DIGO, COM O SUNDAE !! –Minha cabeça já estava confusa. A palavra BISCOITOS estava me irritando.

Dei meia volta.

Fui até o balcão para pegar o suco de Hyoga e o sundae do deplorável do Seiya. Eu resolvi demorar um pouco mais para ver se eu me acalmava, porque do jeito que eu estava nervoso, mais um A que ele falasse, alías, mais um BISCOITOS que ele falasse eu ia lhe dar um Ave Fênix no meio da fuça e matar quase todos os clientes ! Foi o que eu fiz, enquanto preparava o suco bem caprichado ( não sei porque diabos eu quis caprichar tanto ) para Hyoga e o sorvete de Seiya. Os canudos haviam se acabado e eu precisei entrar em uma sala lá no fundo para pegar mais uma caixa deles, eu trouxe a caixa até a parte de trás do balcão e começei a retirar os canudos de dentro da caixa de papelão e arrumá-los enfileirados dentro dos suportes com muita calma, paciência e concentração para eu não jogar todos para o alto e voar no pescoço de Seiya, ele estava dando um sorriso tão besta, mas TÃO BESTA ! Bem... Deixa eu me acalmar que é melhor.

-Aiai, que dia quente... –Comentava Hyoga enquanto jogava o braço esquerdo dobrado para o encosto de sua cadeira. – Acho que vou pedir alguns biscoitos...

-VÃO PARA O INFERNO TODOS VOCÊS !! –Eu gritei. –NÃO TEM BISCOITOOOOOOOS !!

--x--

Bem, depois de tudo mais que aconteceu nesse dia, preciso lembrar o chefe de NUNCA MAIS se esquecer de comprar... BISCOITOS !

**FIM !**

_( Nossa, que maldade ! Coitado do Ikki, trabalhar alí com seus amigos por perto não foi fácil, principalmente Seiya ! xD Achei que ele ficou muito bem nesse papel... Deixem reviews, tá ? Pois são importantes ! Obrigada, Kissu. )_


End file.
